


Bookworm

by yvchann



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Library Sex, M/M, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub junhee, dom byeongkwan, mommy byeongkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: Byeongkwan sucks Junhee's dick in the middle of a library.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT proofread this i'm so sorry, it's also 6am and i haven't slept yet, might make this a series if i can think or more stuff, if you'd like that, let me know :))

Clearly it doesn’t matter to Byeongkwan that they are in the middle of a fucking library with the way that he crowds Junhee up against the shelf. His lips instantly attach themselves to the golden skin of the older boys neck, sucking dark bruises onto him, showing the world who he belongs to. Hushed whimpers spill from Junhee's mouth as Byeongkwan continues his attack on his boyfriends neck.  
“B-Byeongkwan.. we're in a library.. we could get caught..”  
“Address me properly, Junhee.” Byeongkwan bites out.  
“Come on.. not here..” Junhee's face flushes, the thrill of knowing someone could hear them going to his head.  
“Don’t make me ask you again, Kitten” Byeongkwan growls. The older boy full on moans at the name, hand flying to cover his mouth, eyes wide before responding.  
“I’m sorry, Mommy..”  
“Good boy..” Byeongkwan's kisses and bites move further down, littering Junhee's collar bones with marks, his hands trailing all over his boyfriends body before eventually undoing his jeans and dipping his hand in to palm at his dick.  
Junhee's quick to cover his mouth this time, eyes rolling back into his head as the shorter boy smirks at him.  
“Bet you want someone to walk around the corner right now, huh kitten? you want them to see how quickly you fall apart for mommy, don’t you?” Byeongkwan's tone is condescending but it goes straight to Junhee's dick.  
“No mommy.. o-only want you to see me like this..” He whispers, trying to keep as quiet as he can. Byeongkwan slips his hand into Junhee's boxers, the black haired boys eyes almost bulging out of his head at Byeongkwan's bravery.  
“Mommy.. please..”  
“Please what?”  
“Please.. I need to cum, M-Mommy pleasepleaseplease please suck my dick..” Junhee doesn’t expect the words to leave his mouth, eyes widening at his own words.  
Byeongkwan laughs at the boy before he drops down to his knees, freeing Junhee's dick from his boxers and leaning in to place a small kiss on the head.  
“Since you asked Mommy so nicely..” He leans in to wrap his lips around the head of Junhee's dick and the older boys head falls back, hitting into the shelf behind him but he doesn’t notice, too wrapped up in his pleasure to notice any pain.  
Byeongkwan's quick, he would really rather not get caught sucking his boyfriends dick in the library, as much as the thought may turn him on, so he take no time before taking Junhees dick all the way down to the base, the tip of his dick just slightly breaching his throat. He taps Junhee's thigh once and the taller boy instantly starts rocking his hips into his boyfriends face, hand clamped over his mouth, barely muffling his moans. Byeongkwan lets out his own moans at the rough treatment from his boyfriends dick in his throat.  
“I’m gonna cum.. I’m..-“ His whole body tenses, his mouth dropping open in a silent moan and Byeongkwan takes it upon himself to work his boyfriend through his orgasm. He stands up once Junhee is finished and taps the taller boys cheek, once the other boy had lowered down a bit, he leans in to spit Junhees cum into his own mouth.  
“Swallow” The shorted boy commands and Junhee does just that, whole face flushed pink.  
“thank you, mommy” Junhee whispers as Byeongkwan helps him make himself decent.  
“You’re welcome, Kitten.. lets go carry on with that project, yeah?” He takes his boyfriend's hand, smiling at him sweetly. Junhee nods dumbly and follows his boyfriend back to their table. 


End file.
